silent libary
by PInk MegAmOUtH SHeEP
Summary: the wolf pak are bored, seth has a idea,chaos,agruments and... love? After BD R&R p.s the culens make a appearents WARNING do not read if a mike newton fan sorry jessica.pss every one who reviews gets a preview ! sorry for any spelling mishaps!


**Hiya =D**

**This idea I got from a Japanese game show Silent library. Where six players are in a library and they have to pick a card out of the middle of the table and who ever gets the red skull has to do a punishment. Sounds simple but they cant make any sound other wise they are out and they HAVE to do crazy things like snog a old man ,who has no teeth !!!**

**niccee**

**okay please review , it helps **

**after BD.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own twilight or silent library but I control them to do my biding !!**

Jacobs POV

"I am so bored " Paul wined,

After the scare-vampire-Mafia-that-was-meant-to-kill-us-fight-but-then-turned-into-a-boring-waste-of-time-in-which-old-blood suckers-talked-about-stuff-and-then-ran-away-scared-of-wolves-thing.

Our life was now boring ,even with our imprints, which were now clothes shopping!! , we could have gone but we only werewolves for goodness sake not freaks of nature ,who loved walking around shops carrying everything and then waited for them to decide that they hate it all ,just to start again in the next shop..um no thanks!

"we know "growled Embry " you have told us every five minutes since a week after the fight-which-turned-out-not-to-be-a-fight-between-the-"scary"-leeches-police-force "

we were in Sam's house lounging on the couches me and Sam were reading the newspaper , Quil was sitting cross legged on the floor ,flicking through the kids channels ( apparently Dore the explore was on and he couldn't miss it (heaven forbid) , but he had forgotten the channel #cue fake cry#.

Thank god Nessy was growing fast and only liked kids T.V for a week) ,Embry was playing his PSP and Paul was staring out the window glumly. Suddenly Seth came through holding a flip chart, a giant thick pink pen and 6 cards, 5 were white and 1 was red ,all had sculls plaster on them.

"guess who just saved you from boredom ?"Seth said jumping up and down ,god were dose he find the energy??

wait a minute

"Nessy back?"

"Emily? That was quick"

"Rachel"

we all jumped up as one as the prospect of seeing our imprints first. Embry sulked into the corner of the black couch , he still hadn't imprinted and was touchy about the subject.

Quil was too busy trying to find the channel to hear what Seth had said, Seth looked at us as if we were idiots

"No way"he snorted"they will be out for ages yet, its only been 5 hours"

Embry snorted"sorry Mr I- have- a-sister-and-I-know-everything-about-girls, god were all not like you , Mr happy rainbows and fairies idoit".

we all turned wide eyed to face him....

…. did Embry just say that

…. the kid who was overjoyed at being a freaking werewolf ...was.. now doomed and gloom

Seth broke the silence

"sorry my problem child but I have a plan to cheer you all up ".

by this point we had all turned back to our places , bored.

"no!"

Seth looked at us ,with mega puppy eyes

"aww come on guys , it will be fun",

"no".

Seth's games always seamed to get us into trouble with the girls, he came up to me

" come on Jacob..please... pretty please with cherry's on top"

"NO, remember last time , you blamed me for going through Leah's thing's ..WHEN IT WAS YOU "

Seth put on a pretend hurt face"well it is going to be different now , I have grown up "

"IT WAS WEEK Ago !!!" I growled,

Seth finally gave up "fine then I will just….."

oh no what was plastered on Seth's face could only be described as pure evil , it reminded me of Alice when she found out that there was a new Porsche on sale , we were now all watching Seth , all except for Quil (he was still looking for that damn TVs show , how many kids shows are there??) and Embry , who was brooding over his game.

Seth put on a innocent face

"EEEmmmbbbrrryyy" he said in a baby voice "me and the guy were wondering if you need any help finding a girl ??"

oh dear lord , kill me now !!

Me,Sam,Paul and even Quil watched in horror , what was Seth trying to do... kill us!!

Embry looked up woodenly "I don't need any help thanks " he snarled at the idiot before him.

Seth just smiled

"well we all couldn't help but notice that ..well..you don't have any manhood left in you ...and this game will help ,we think . Don't we guys......................guys???"

Just after the manhood part both me and Sam had jumped behind the couch and tipped it over to make a cover, Quil and Paul had come a second later so not to become a victim of Mr grumpy's terror rage , which Mr hyper idiot was going to be lost in , but before Seth came to a tragic and painful end .

We all herd a sob

"you really think this will help?" asked a depressed voice that sounded like Embry,

we looked over our make-shift cover , and saw Seth hugging a crying Embry .

Seth had that evil glint in his eye again "yeah mate , don't worry we will help" he comforted.

We all gathered around the sad Embry , praying he wouldn't fall into the trap but he did,

Embry sniffed "okay I will play , as long as everyone dose"

well damn , we will have to play now , to ""restore"" Embry's ""manhood""

but before any of us could react ,

Paul asked in a crud voice "well what have you got for us today ,seth?

Seth was now jumping up and down dancing

"well have any of you heard of a game called … silent library " he laughed at our faces

Well CRAP !!!

**I know this is kinder rubbish but I needed to explain the story before we get into it !**

**Did I make Seth too much like Alice ??**

**It was how I imagined it , sorry if you don't like it :P**

**please review xxx**


End file.
